Methods and devices for target tracking of vehicles on land are very well known. For example, the DE-OS No. 29 25 656 describes a method for target tracking of vehicles in heavily meshed city road systems by using a vehicle autonomous system. Informations are exchanged between the vehicle and the road station at defined locations in the road system which enable the vehicle computer to define the position and direction of the vehicle. The further travel path and the further travel direction is then determined by picking up and evaluating the wheel rotations. For example, methods and devices for defining of drive angle and drive path are known from the article of T. Tsumura and N. Fujiwara, an experimental system for processing movement information of vehicle, Twenty-Eighth IEEE Vehicular-Technology Conference, Conference Record of Papers, page 163 to 168 and by the article of Jon H. Myer, A Vehicular Planimetric Dead Reckoning Computer, IEEE Transactions on Vehicular Technology, Volume 20, No. 2, August 1971, page 62 to 68. In the known methods, the drive path is determined from the sum of the wheel rotations of the left and the right wheel and the drive angle from the difference of the rotations of the right and the left wheel. It now has been shown that errors occur in particular when defining the drive angle, which cannot be considered negligible if large distances occur between the road stations or if the driver deviates from the preplanned route and therefore does not reach a road station for a longer period of time. Due to the additive misrepresentation of the angle values of the vehicle autonomous locating and navigation system it is then no longer possible to give indications to the driver with which he could reach the desired target location safely and rapidly.